


Genesis - Rhapsody to you

by Project_Genesis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, Lime, Missing Scene, Romance, What-If, Zack Fair Lives
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Genesis/pseuds/Project_Genesis
Summary: Genesis.La mia vita, per te.Infinita rapsodia d'amore__________________________________________DAL TESTO:Un bagliore accecante invase la grotta, ed io capì che l'avevo raggiunta appena in tempo. Alzai gli occhi, e vidi uno splendido angelo con una sola ala, immensa, nera e maestosa, planare dolcemente su una roccia. Rimasi incantata, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, a fissare la sua sagoma, fino a che non mi accorsi che i suoi occhi verdi come l'acqua di un oceano di dolore e speranza seguitavano a fissarmi, sorpresi e tristi.Fissavano me, me sola, ed in quel momento mi sentii morire dal sollievo e dalla gioia" Genesis! " mormorai, poi ripetei il suo nome correndogli incontroC'incontrammo, ci abbracciammo. Mi baciò.Ed io, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, piansi stretta a lui.





	1. Prologo

Ciao a tutti voi che siete giunti qui, chi per amore di Genesis, chi attirato dagli altri nomi presenti nella lista della descrizione.  
Non voglio trattenervi molto, e non desidero neppure spegnere il vostro interesse.  
Prima di iniziare la lettura però, sento di dover spendere due parole di presentazione per questa storia.  
Era il 2012, io ero ancora una ragazzina al terzo anno delle superiori, e da un anno ero iscritta su EFP.  
Non conoscevo ancora il mondo di FINAL FANTASY 7, nè alcuno dei suoi personaggi, tranne Vincent di cui avevo visto solo un paio di foto.  
Un giorno però, decisi di iniziare a giocare Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core, e all'improvviso tutto cambiò.  
Sono sempre stato una ragazza molto fantasiosa, a cui piace inventare mondi tramite la scrittura e sognare che  
personaggi inesistenti in realtà vivano davvero, in una qualche lontana parte dell'universo.  
Forse anche per questo, Genesis mi rapì, immediatamente  
accendendo la mia fantasia e scaturendo in me un amore infinito e forte  
che davvero è strano se rivolto ad un personaggio inesistente e immaginario.  
Ma è quello che provai, quello che mi spinse a scrivere questa storia che un giorno, per varie vicissitudini  
che non sto qui a spiegare, s'interruppe bruscamente.  
Comunque, seppure lontana dal fandom e da EFP, continuai a crescere e con me continuarono a farlo l'amore per FINAL FANTASY 7 e per Genesis.  
Fino a che, circa due anni fa, non decisi di rimettermi in gioco, con una fan fiction su Sephiroth.  
Non ero ancora pronta per ritentare con questa, volevo che fosse perfetta come Genesis, che rispecchiasse tutta la passione  
che avevo per lui e per il mondo di Final Fantasy 7.  
Così, mentre portavo avanti la fiction sul platinato, iniziai in solitudine un duro lavoro di revisione di questa che si conclude oggi,  
dopo un anno e mezzo passato a rivivere questa storia come fosse la prima volta.  
Non ho voluto rimuovere quello spirito infantile che ne caratterizza la prima parte,  
mi sono limitata solo ad aggiungere qualche elemento in più per renderlo più leggibiile e gradevole.  
Inoltre mi sono ispirata ad Alice nel paese delle meraviglie, per restituire al personaggio di Valery  
quel tanto di confusione del sogno che basta per renderla reale.  
Come ho detto all'inizio, volevo adesso che questa storia comprendesse anche Vincent, e Zack.  
Perchè se il primo per è come un fratello, il secondo è il mio primo amico in questo mondo,  
perchè è stato il primo personaggio che ho imparato a conoscere attraverso il mio primo Final Fantasy.  
Entrambi quindi avranno un ruolo molto importante nella storia.  
Inoltre, sebbene questa storia si estenda da Crisis Core fino a Dirge of Cerberus,  
Zack Fair  
SARA' PRESENTE PER TUTTA LA DURATA DELLA FICTION.  
Si si, avete capito bene.  
Non posso ancora dirvi come questo sarà possibile, ma sappiate che lui ci sarà, fino alla fine, ed avrà un ruolo  
importante per Valery, proprio come lo ha avuto per me.  
Valery ha molto di me, l'ho creata perchè diventasse la mia portavoce ed alter ego, e vi accorgerete che  
proprio come sono cresciuta io, anche lei lo farà, nel corso della storia,  
grazie a Genesis e a tutti quelli che la circonderanno, nel mondo in cui si ritroverà a vivere.  
Quindi sappiate che quando andrete a leggere, sarà anche come imparare a conoscere una piccola grande parte di me.  
Bene, non ho nient'altro da dirvi adesso. Non mi resta che augurarvi  
  
BUONA LETTURA, E GRAZIE A TUTTI VOI PER IL TEMPO CHE DEDICHERETE A QUESTA MIA PICCOLA STORIA.  
  
SARAH B. CORNWELL  
  
  
**PS.** Se volete un piccolo spoiler e vorreste sapere come Vincent Valentine sarà inserito nella storia, potete passare a dare un'occhiata alla mia one shot pilota che lo vede protagonista assieme a Valery di una piccola scena verso la fine di final fantasy 7. La troverete a questo link:**[THE REASON - UN SOLO VALIDO MOTIVO](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3195526&i=1)**  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
“Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water’s surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest.”   


\- Loveless, Atto I -

* * *

  
  
_“G__enesis, caro amore mio._  
  
_Dove sei? In questo mondo freddo, cupo e pericoloso, il tuo pensiero è l’unica cosa capace di restituirmi la forza ed il coraggio per continuare a cercarti._  
_Con Loveless al mio fianco, continuo ad immaginarti, perché ogni riga è una parte di te, di noi, scritta su questi fogli ingialliti con inchiostro indissolubile._  
_Mentre lo scorro con occhi incantati, mentre divoro queste pagine famigliari aspettandoti, continuo a sentire la tua voce._  
_Meravigliosa, dolce e struggente al contempo, continua a enunciare queste righe fino a giungermi chiara, oltre i confini neri e spessi della storia che inesorabile scorre con sempre maggior velocità, come faceva quando eri ancora con me._ _Avresti dovuto farlo per me, ogni volta che te l’avrei chiesto._  
_La tua voce, calda e profonda, avrebbe dovuto restare con me per sempre, assieme al tuo sguardo e al soffice bronzo dei tuoi capelli. A Banora._  
_Lì dove tutto è iniziato e finito, dove ora continuano a giacere nostri anni migliori, custoditi dal silenzio e dalla pace di un luogo ormai antico e nascosto dalla polvere del tempo che incontrastabile ci ha cambiati, e divisi._  
_Amore, ricordi? Ci eravamo appena conosciuti, io era ancora così … piccola, e ingenua. E tu … così innegabilmente bello, e dolcemente tormentato._  
_Non ho mai creduto alla malsana bugia che tu fossi soltanto un orribile mostro. Mai. E nel tentativo di convincerti ti promisi di rimanere al tuo fianco, solo se tu avessi continuato a recitare i versi eterni e enigmatici di Loveless. Poeticamente … solo per me._  
_Sono felice di avertelo chiesto. Felice d’essere rimasta._  
_Perché adesso, mentre aspetto e li leggo per tracciare la strada verso te, quei ricordi e quelle splendide iridi di giada sono le uniche cose di cui ho bisogno, per non arrendermi mai._  
_Il mondo ti ha dimenticato. Tu hai voluto fosse così._  
_Ma se sei riuscito a convincere chi non ti ha mai conosciuto di far finta che tu non sia mai eppure esistito, non credere ch’io ci sia cascata. Non pensarlo neanche solo per un istante._  
_Per quello che possano dire i membri rimasti della Shinra, o gli sguardi silenti di Vincent ch’è diventato il mio unico sostegno ormai, io so. So che tu sei esistito. E che continui a farlo._  
_Perché ti sento, in ogni piccola parte di me, fin dentro le ossa e nella parte più nascosta del mio animo. I ricordi, sbiaditi come vecchie fotografie in bianco e nero, si mescolano assieme alle poche realtà che mi hai lasciato per continuare a crederci: Una vecchia copia di Loveless, con ancora a margine le note che la tua penna ha scritto mentre ti consideravi ancora umano._  
_Accarezzo la tua calligrafia antica; assorta, quasi senza sfiorarla, per paura di cancellare per sempre, con un sol tocco, quell’ultima traccia concreta di te. E nel mentre, stringo sul mio cuore una delle lucide piume nere della tua splendida ala, come se stessi solo aspettando di vederti entrare da quella maledetta porta. Ma non succede mai._  
_E comincio a temere che ben presto anche io finirò col dimenticarti._  
_Ma come? Come potrei farlo? _  
_Il mare limpido dei tuoi meravigliosi occhi color verde mako è troppo profondo perché io riesca ad uscirne. E anche se lo facessi, comincerei a sentire il fiato caldo dei tuoi sussurri su me, e le tue mani incredibilmente calde e soffici sfiorarmi il viso come in quella notte di finta estate, a casa tua, quando il mio sogno divenne realtà._  
_No, Genesis! non riuscirò mai a dimenticarti._  
_Non chiedermelo, perché non lo farò. Mai e poi mai._  
_Mentre m’aiutavi a trovare la magia del potere nascosta dentro di me, mi dicesti di accendere i sensi, e spegnere la mente, così da riuscire a trovarmi, e veder risplendere quella forza al centro del mio cuore come una gemma luminosa nell’oscurità._  
_Ebbene, non mi è necessario neppure chiudere gli occhi per riuscire a sentirti. Dentro di me, brilli e ardi come la fiamma più potente della vita che scorre dentro le mie vene sin dal momento in cui tu stesso mi hai acceso._  
_E, finché continuerò a sentirti così forte e chiaro fin dentro il battito di ogni mio singolo respiro, io continuerò a cercarti, seguirti e rincorrerti fino a che non riuscirò a ritrovarti, e a convincerti che no, non sei mai stato un mostro, ma soltanto l’ennesima vittima innocente di quanto di più orribile e maligno possa esistere in questo mondo perennemente sull’orlo di sgretolarsi su se stesso._  
_Ascoltami, perché non te lo ripeterò se non fino a che non riuscirò a convincerti del tutto._  
_Tu sei vivo, esisti ancora ed io ti troverò, dovessi spendere tutta la mia vita in questo misero mondo malato e fronteggiare da sola delle Weapons impazzite, le orde di Deepground, le bugie di scienziati pazzi e senza scrupoli o qualunque altra piaga orrenda e mortale questa realtà abbia da offrirmi._  
_E nel frattempo, continuerò a nutrirmi di tutto ciò che d’intangibile mi hai lasciato, riscrivendo per l’ennesima volta la mia storia sui fogli ingialliti di questo vecchio almanacco in cuoio._  
_La scriverò per te, come una rapsodia che possa convincerti una volta per tutte che se riesco ancora ad amarti, è perché lo meriti davvero. _  
_E, nello stilare queste poche righe, pregherò Minerva e ogni altro dio ch’io conosca, affinché un giorno, spero non molto lontano adesso, io possa rivederti e dimostrarti finalmente e per l’ennesima volta che avevo ragione. _  
_Tu non sei un mostro. Non lo sei mai stato e non lo sarai mai. Riuscirò a dimostrartelo._  
_Perché sai che sarò incrollabile, e che non smetterò mai di ripeterlo fino a che avrò fiato nei polmoni e vita in questi miei occhi fiduciosi e determinati._  
_Ti amo, Genesis. Come non ho mai amato nessuno.  
E adesso te lo racconterò ..._  



	2. Il bacio della dea

“Un bacio.  
Si, che tu ci creda o no, la mia storia inizia così, con un bacio. Di Minerva in persona, sulla mia fronte pallida e giovane.  
Avevo diciannove anni, e quando mi svegliai in questa realtà dalla mia, quella dal quale ero venuta, per parecchio tempo anche dopo averti incontrato non riuscì a comprendere pienamente l’inspiegabilità di ciò che mi stava accadendo, dimenticando perfino il sogno che mi aveva condotta qui.  
Ma andiamo per ordine, al primo alzarsi del sipario di questa complicata e strana vita …

Tutto cominciò circa dieci anni fa, in quella dimensione che tutti coloro che la abitano definiscono Realtà.  
È in quel futuro parallelo che sono nata e cresciuta, col nome di Valery Creek, nella periferia di un piccolo paesino del Kansas, nel Midwest degli Stati Uniti d’America.   
La mia infanzia è stata splendida, trascorsa in un piccolo ranch che i miei genitori avevano acquistato proprio per farmi crescere in mezzo alla natura in felicità e spensieratezza.  
Amavo da morire quel posto, pieno di ogni cosa che madre natura potesse offrirmi. Possedevo dodici gatti, due cani, una fervida fantasia e boccoli biondi che scendevano delicati sul mio collo  
ballonzolando su e giù come molle durante ogni mia corsa sfrenata per le praterie che circondavano la nostra abitazione.  
Di quegli anni splendidi ora ricordo tutto, ma proprio tutto. Ogni singolo minuto di ogni singolo giorno.  
Anche se il ricordo più struggente e vivido è quello del giorno d’autunno in cui ce ne andammo da lì, perché il dolore che sentii si riflesse in ogni cosa che incontravo.  
Quel maestoso albero di quercia sotto la quale avevo giocato per dieci lunghi anni muoveva le fronde stancamente verso il cielo coperto da grigi e pesanti nuvole cariche di pioggia, come a volermi salutare, e allora io gli corsi incontro avvinghiandomi forte alla sua corteccia, le piccole braccia che non riuscirono neppure ad avvolgerne tutta la circonferenza.  
Il mio gattino nero miagolò senza riposo supplicandomi di non lasciarlo, mentre con le lacrime agli occhi lo consegnavo alla vicina che si sarebbe presa cura di lui al posto mio, da quel momento fino alla sua morte, e perfino quel cespuglio di rose che cresceva rigoglioso vicino al grande porticato d’ingresso, ora sembrava piangere lacrime di fresca rugiada, che carezzava dolcemente i petali rossi e vellutati dei suoi profumatissimi fiori.  
La piccola fattoria in cui ero cresciuta, il luogo in cui i miei sogni di bambina si erano materializzati giorno dopo giorno e l’unico posto di cui conoscevo ogni anfratto nascosto ed ogni singola atmosfera ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte …  
Quel luogo in cui ho guardato il sole nascere per un'infinità di volte, alzandomi prima che il gallo iniziasse a cantare e calpestando l’erba fresca con i piccoli piedi morbidi di una bambina; Lo stesso in cui ho provato mille volte senza successo a contare le stelle che come piccoli diamanti trapuntavano il cielo, e ho inseguito il vento allargando le braccia e sognando mille e mille volte ancora di poter volare libera in un meraviglioso cielo terso d’estate …  
Quello stesso luogo all’improvviso si era fatto vuoto, silenzioso e spento, come spogliato da ogni sua magia.  
Perfino quel cielo meraviglioso si fece grigio e struggente, sopra la mia piccola testolina, in cui atroci pensieri s’agitavano come vecchi vascelli abbandonati in un mare in tempesta …  
…  
Non l’ho mai veramente dimenticato Genesis, mai. Così come tu, in fondo, non hai mai fatto con Banora, e i ricordi che ti legano ad essa.  
Ma anche nella Realtà la vita continua, senza darti il tempo neppure di salutare un’ultima volta chi non rivedrai mai più, di aprire la bocca soltanto per qualche minuto ancora per dire quelle parole che mai avresti detto, se la vita non ti avesse messo di fronte al fatto compiuto.  
Come successe a me …  
Avevo diciassette anni, e credevo finalmente di esser riuscita a rassegnarmi alla perdita del mondo della Valery bambina.  
Stavo camminando su un sottile delicato filo di ragnatela, che all’improvviso si ruppe, facendomi nuovamente precipitare.  
La mia migliore amica se ne andò, a seguito d’una tremenda e sfiancante malattia che lei ebbe la forza e la tenacia di sfidare fino all’ ultimo respiro.  
Si chiamava Mary … ed è stata amica, mamma, maestra, sorella e confidente. È stata … tutto.  
E ora non riesco neppure a scrivere di lei, senza che le lacrime inizino a sgorgare inesorabili lungo le mie guance pallide.  
Mi manca terribilmente, e non soltanto lei …  
Ma se non avessi vissuto tutto questo, forse la dea non si sarebbe accorta di me. Ed è adesso, che la storia di Valery Rhapsodos ha inizio.

***

Los Angeles  
02 Dicembre 2011  
Ore 20.35

Mia sorella Stephanie entrò in camera mia per avvisarmi che la cena era pronta, e mi trovò sul letto con la mia console portatile in mano, e le guance rigate di lacrime.

<< Valery! >> esclamò preoccupata << Stai bene? >>

Sorrisi, annuendo impercettibilmente.  
Altroché se stavo bene, Genesis!  
Avevo appena finito di conoscere la tua storia, e dopo due settimane passate a giocare quel videogame che la narrava, ora stavo piangendo come una bambina perché … avevo appena visto morire Zack.  
Si … avevo appena scorto un pezzo di quello che sarebbe stato il mio futuro, anche se ancora non lo immaginavo neppure.  
Ma c’era dell’altro, in quelle lacrime. Io … non so spiegarmi ma … in tutti quei giorni passati con la mia console in mano a guardarvi vivere, e morire … è stato come rivivere in un film tutta la mia vita fino a quel giorno.  
Ecco cosa c’era di diverso, in quelle lacrime: Era il ricordo risvegliato da quelle scene, le forti emozioni provocate dallo stupore nel … rivedermi in tutto, tutto ciò che quella storia raccontava. Nel rivedermi … in te.  
Possibile che un videogioco, un libro o un film possano farti rivivere ogni singolo istante della tua storia? So già quale sarà la tua risposta, non preoccuparti.  
Questa comunque, fu la stessa domanda che porsi a mia madre, a cena quella sera. E lei, con un dolce sorriso, scosse le spalle in un lieve cenno d’assenso.  
“Certo ch’è possibile … la vita è lo stesso libro, scritto e riscritto più volte”. Aveva ragione … ah, quanto aveva ragione!  
Le sorrisi, e dopo aver finito di mangiare tornai di nuovo in camera mia e ripresi la console in mano, accoccolandomi sotto le coperte.  
Commossa rigiocai tutte le parti che mi erano piaciute di più, tornai indietro al tempo della tua amicizia con Angeal e Sephiroth, agli ultimi attimi di spensieratezza prima della tempesta, e desiderai ardentemente essere lì con te per stringerti e non lasciarti andare mai più, mentre ti osservavo credere alle menzogne di Hollander da dietro lo schermo che mi separava da voi, e dal vostro mondo.  
Rimasi così fino a notte fonda, quando gli occhi mi si fecero doloranti e pesanti e il cuore chiese a gran voce di poter sognare un po’.  
Quindi, stringendo ancora tra le mani la console, chiusi gli occhi e a poco a poco mi addormentai come avrebbe fatto quella bambina di dieci anni, ma distesa s’un prato investito dal dolce chiarore della luna. “Quelle ali …” pensai, all’alba dei miei vent’anni “Le voglio anch’io.”  
E, come se fosse sempre stata lì in attesa di sfiorare questo mio piccolo grande desiderio, fu allora che Minerva mi baciò.  
E tutto divenne reale, e meraviglioso.


	3. Valery Rhapsodos

_<< My friend, do you fly away now? / To a world that abhors you and I? /  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow / No matter where the winds may __blow >> _  
  
\- Loveless, Act III -

* * *

Traccia musicale consigliata: **[WIDE AWAKE, KATY PERRY](http://youtu.be/Rf-JHqjT29E)**

  
<< Che buffo, che buffissimo. >>  
-Alice, Alice in Wonderland -

  
"- Siamo sicuri che sia viva? –  
\- Turk, se non ti fidi di me puoi anche andartene e lasciarmi fare! –  
\- Sentimi bene, _Soldier_. Questo è il _nostro_ settore, tu non dovresti neanche essere qui! -  
\- Basta litigare, adesso! Si sta svegliando. –  
\- Evvai! –  
  
Queste voci mi riscossero dal mio sonno.  
Avevo la schiena a pezzi, eppure il mio letto era così soffice e comodo! Riconobbi immediatamente le voci di Zack che discuteva con Reno, e alla fine anche quella di Tseng, ma pensai subito di aver lasciato la consolle accesa e quella era andata avanti senza il mio permesso. Tuttavia … non ricordavo quelle battute.  
Evidentemente, pensai, la mia memoria sia era persa qualche spezzone, oppure quella scena mi era del tutto sfuggita. Aprii gli occhi, ancora assonnata, e vidi davanti a me … i proprietari di quelle voci! Zack, Reno e Tseng, che mi scrutavano dall’alto.  
E all’improvviso il mio cuore fece un gigantesco salto carpiato all’indietro, e io indietreggiai a mia volta, sobbalzando e vacillando a causa dei muscoli indolenziti  
  
\- Ehy, calmati! – esclamò Zack, tendendomi rassicurante le braccia  
  
Ma io stavo già cercando disvegliarmi.  
“_Impossibile!”_ pensai “_… non è … possibile! Non può essere, è un mio sogno! Solo un mio sogno dal quale di sicuro mi sveglierò! E così che vanno a finire quasi tutti i drama, i manga e gli anime con cui infarcisco la mia mente ogni giorno, no? Devo averne fatto indigestione, tutto qui!_”. Eppure, i secondi continuavano a passare e i contorni sembravano farsi ancora più chiari di prima  
  
\- Non abbiamo intenzione di farti del male, te lo assicuro. – mi tranquillizzò Tseng, facendosi dolcemente avanti  
\- L’unico di cui dovresti aver paura è questo bestione di SOLDIER! – aggiunse quindi Reno, indicando Zack con un cenno del capo  
\- Hey! Perché non chiudi il becco una volta tanto! – lo zittò quest’ultimo, picchiettando l’indice della mano destra sulle labbra sottili.  
  
Il Turk wutaiano scosse il capo con serietà, incrociando le braccia. Ma dopo qualche secondo lo vidi rivolgermi un sorriso appena percepito, per poi aggiungere rivolto gentilmente a me  
  
\- Mi chiamo Tseng, lui è Reno, e quel “bestione” è Zack Fair, di SOLDIER. –  
  
“_Lo so!_” avrei voluto dire “_Cristo, lo so! Zack!_”.  
Ero davanti a lui, nel bel mezzo di Midgar, e … improvvisamente ebbi voglia di piangere. Era ciò che avevo sempre desiderato, il mio sogno di sempre, impossibile e proibito, eppure ora volevo solo ritornare immediatamente indietro a casa mia, e riaprire gli occhi immediatamente. Perché … quel sogno cominciava a mandarmi in confusione, e la confusione mi faceva paura, da sempre.  
  
\- E tu, come ti chiami? – mi chiese ancora Tseng, gentile  
  
Non risposi, ammutolita.  
“_E’ solo un sogno_” mi ripetei “_basta non crederci più di tanto per svegliarmi. Non ci credo … io … io non ci posso credere!_”.  
Zack sospirò, portandosi una mano dietro la nuca. Cielo, com’era bello! Si, era bello. Sul serio potevo vederlo? Era lui, in carne e pixel!  
Ma era un sogno, solo un sogno. Ed io dovevo solo stare immobile e aspettare che passasse. Ero talmente sconvolta, che non mi accorsi neppure dell’arrivo di un quarto individuo, spuntato dall’ombra dietro le spalle di Zack  
  
-Che succede? – chiese, incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardando il giovane  
\- Aaah, eccone un altro! – si lamentò Reno, alzando gli occhi al cielo e roteando la folta e scomposta chioma rossiccia  
  
Rimasi ammutolita a fissare il nuovo arrivato, col cuore che compiva un’altra acrobazia e il fiato corto. Angeal … era Angeal.  
Il volto severo, la Buster Sword sulle spalle, l’aria minacciosa mentre mi scrutava sospettoso e rivolgeva rapide occhiate a Zack, che sembrava davvero un ragazzino innocuo messo al suo confronto, anche se non privo di muscoli.  
Era di fronte a me, non più oltre lo schermo di un dispositivo elettronico. Ed era … proprio come me lo ero immaginato  
  
\- Zack, non dovresti essere qui. - disse, ammonendo il suo allievo  
\- Appunto. - soggiunse Reno, annuendo e incrociando le braccia  
  
Tseng tacque portandosi dietro di me e preparandosi a sostenermi se avessi avuto un altro mancamento, mentre Fair scuoteva le spalle e assumeva un’aria implorante portando in avanti le mani giunte, verso il mentore  
  
-Scusa! - si affrettò a rispondere, poi mi lanciò una rapida occhiata e aggiunse – è che avevo voglia di una boccata d’aria. Stavo girovagando, ho visto questa ragazza per terra e mi sono avvicinato. – concluse in tono concitato, continuando a lanciarmi sguardi preoccupati e a gesticolare nella mia direzione  
  
In realtà, immagino che Angeal gli avesse ordinato di allenarsi e lui avesse deciso di disobbedire.  
Era come se non riuscisse a togliermi gli occhi di dosso. Si, fu così. Continuava a scrutarmi con curiosità per poi tornare a fissare Angeal con aria sottomessa, sperando in un suo gesto di perdono.  
Ricordavo ciò che Angeal aveva detto di lui, paragonandolo ad un cucciolo irrequieto. E in quel momento mi sembrò proprio di vederle, quelle due orecchie pelose che spuntavano da sotto i ciuffi ribelli dei suoi capelli, tagliati cortissimi e sfrangiati. Andavano ad inclinarsi all’ingiù in una silenziosa ammissione di colpa, mentre la coda continuava a scodinzolare piano ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociavano i miei.  
Sorrisi, non riuscendo a farne a meno, e abbassai gli occhi arrossendo quando lui lo fece a sua volta guardandomi, convinto forse di avermi colpito.  
Ben diversa fu la risposta di Angeal.  
Mi guardò, una lunga occhiata indagatrice ch'ebbe il potere di mettermi tanta soggezione da aver voglia di svenire.  
Lo sai meglio di me, in fondo, no amore? Era il potere di un uomo come lui. Un suo sguardo poteva valere più di mille parole, ecco perché il più delle volte non aveva mai bisogno di parlare troppo per farsi capire.  
Fu così anche verso di me.  
Quando mi sforzai di rispondergli con una rapida occhiata fugace e intimidita, non riuscii a fare a meno di notare quel lampo nei suoi occhi, una strana nota in quello sguardo che al momento non fui in grado di decifrare.  
Solo in un secondo momento avrei capito di cosa si trattava, ma allora mi chiesi se magari lui sapesse perché mi trovavo lì.  
“_No, non è possibile_” pensai, trattenendo il respiro un’altra volta “_Impossibile_”.  
Nel frattempo, Zack continuava a parlare  
  
\- Non siamo riusciti a scoprire molto. Sembra spaventata, e non parla. – gli spiegò  
\- Queste questioni spettano ai Turks. – rispose invece lui, prendendolo per un braccio e iniziando a trascinarlo via – Lascia fare a loro. –  
\- Cos .. ma non posso lasciarla cosi! – protestò allora Zack, gesticolando verso di me  
  
Ma un’occhiata dell’altro lo costrinse a ridursi in silenzio e ad obbedire, rivolgendomi un’espressione affranta prima di voltarsi definitivamente e allontanarsi assieme ad Hewley.  
Li guardai distanziarsi da noi. _"Angeal_", pensai di nuovo, _"sembra avere … paura di me. __Perché?_"  
Non seppi darmi una risposta, e probabilmente neanche ora ne sono certa.  
Ma ripensandoci adesso, avrei voluto che quell’istante fosse durato per sempre.  


***

  
I turks furono addetti alla mia sicurezza.  
Dopo interminabili minuti rinchiusa tra le quattro mura di una delle stanze appartenenti al reparto sviluppo scientifico, in cui fui sottoposta a brevi trattamenti sanitari da alcune giovani ricercatrici che avevano avuto il compito di accertarsi che le mie condizioni di salute fosse buone, Tseng stesso tornò a riprendermi e mi accompagnò a casa sua, scusandosi con la sua solita aria distaccata per avermi lasciata sola e offrendomi la sua stanza come alloggio.  
Non era male, per essere la casa di un turk.  
Era un piccolo appartamento affacciato sulla via principale per la sede, quasi completamente spoglio, arredato con appena l’essenziale ma nessun tocco personale.  
La porta d’ingresso dava accesso al piccolo ambiente del soggiorno, in cui si trovavano una piccola tv, una poltrona, una dispensa in legno laccato e un tavolo da pranzo su cui era appoggiato il telefono e un bicchiere vuoto.  
In fondo all’ambiente le luci notturne di Midgar trapelavano chiare attraverso il vetro spoglio di una piccola finestra ad anta con apertura scorrevole verso l’alto, e all’angolo con un’altra parete divisoria, una porta che scoprii tempo dopo conduceva alla piccola cucina quasi mai utilizzata; sulla destra invece vi erano le restanti camere, quella da letto e un piccolo bagno che faceva angolo così com’era per la cucina.  
A ripensarci non fu davvero uno dei miei periodi peggiori, ma sul momento fui così agitata che rifiutai perfino di mangiare, rinchiudendomi nella stanza che mi aveva gentilmente ceduto.  
Rimasi in silenzio per circa ventiquattro lunghissime ore, ascoltando i pochi rumori che provenivano da fuori e cercando di calmarmi in tutti i modi a me conosciuti.  
Ho sempre sofferto di attacchi di ansia o panico, e col tempo ho imparato come fare per gestirli. In una situazione come quella tutto questo si rivelò davvero molto utile.  
Erano le mie prime ore in questo mondo, e a parte l’incontro con Zack erano state davvero un inferno.  
Era stato già un trauma bello grosso essere catapultata in una realtà che non era la mia con la rapidità di un battito di ciglia, e l’atmosfera sterilizzata e statica del reparto scientifico in cui ero stata costretta ad entrare non aveva certo migliorato la situazione. Un'altra persona, al posto mio, forse avrebbe dato di matto, anzi quasi sicuramente lo avrebbe fatto.  
Ma io no. Perchè in fondo, era quello che avevo sempre sperato. Anche se viverlo era completamenre diverso dal sognarlo  
Così, cercando di riportare un po’ di ordine nel confuso mare della mia mente in tempesta, mi feci forza e mi distesi sul letto, cominciando a concentrarmi solo sul regolarizzare il mio respiro, le mani abbandonate in grembo e tremanti e gli occhi chiusi.  
Respira. Inspira.  
Respira. Inspira.  
Sempre più lentamente, sempre più … cautamente.  
Almeno, mi dissi mentre cercavo di dimenticare il bianco accecante dei fari che mi erano stati puntati addosso per controllare la mia vista, ero stata fortunata a non aver incontrato nessuno di veramente importante nel reparto. Hojo, per esempio.  
Ma avrei potuto farlo molto presto, se avessi continuato a rimanere lì. Il solo pensiero di quelle mani scheletriche che toccavano il mio corpo con totale mancanza di tatto ebbe l’effetto immediato di gettarmi nel panico più totale.  
Ero riuscita ad addormentarmi da appena una manciata di ore dopo una notte tumultuosa, quando quell’orribile sogno mi strinse un nodo in gola fino a darmi l’orribile sensazione di rimanere senza fiato.  
Mi svegliai di soprassalto, riuscendo per fortuna a non urlare ma ritrovandomi sudata e fredda a stringere le coperte sotto di me.  
Mi guardai intorno, nella speranza di tornata a casa da tutto quel sogno assurdo, ma quando, guardando fuori dalla finestra vicino al mio letto, l’immagine minacciosa della cupola d’acciaio del quartier generale colpì i miei occhi, mi sentì mancare di nuovo e in preda alla disperazione iniziai a piangere in silenzio, affondando il viso nel cuscino che profumava di pulito.  
“_Voglio andarmene …_” pensai “_Adesso. Voglio andarmene da qui!_”  
Passarono appena un paio di minuti, in cui sentii i muscoli tesi rilassarsi e il respiro regolarizzarsi pian piano dopo ripetuti sussulti soffocati.  
All'improvviso, qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
Mi voltai di scatto e mi rimisi a sedere, asciugandomi in fretta il volto rosso con le mani e maledicendomi per aver deciso di tagliare i capelli.  
Appena in tempo, la porta si aprì e Tseng si affacciò sulla soglia. Ora come ora ammetto che fu molto più gentile e premuroso, più di quanto non avessi immaginato.  
Ma era pur sempre un fedelissimo della Shinra, ed era stato lui a portarmi al HQ. Perciò nel vederlo ebbi una voglia matta di alzarmi e sferrargli un ceffone tanto forte da fargli arrossire la guancia.  
Non lo feci però, limitandomi a stringere quasi convulsamente con le mani il bordo del materasso e a mordermi le labbra quasi fino a farmele sanguinare. “_Se tutto questo è vero_”, pensai, “_e io sono davvero sotto custodia di un turk, meglio non fare stupidaggini_”.  
Si, lo so. Tu te ne saresti liberato. Ma io non sono un SOLDIER, né tanto meno ne possedevo i poteri. Non ancora almeno.  
Perciò, era l’unica scelta sensata che potessi fare. E ti prego di non ridere di me, come sicuramente starai facendo leggendo questa parte del mio racconto. Eheh, grazie.  
  
-Come ti senti? – mi chiese dunque il turk, rimanendo sulla soglia ma scrutandomi con attenzione  
  
Annuì semplicemente, evitando il suo sguardo.  
Lui annuì di rimando soddisfatto, poi mi chiese, un pò a bruciapelo  
  
-Ricordi Zack, il SOLDIER? –  
  
Un altro colpo al cuore. Di nuovo annuì, ma senza riuscire a non guardarlo speranzosa  
  
-Bene- proseguì quindi – Non dovrei, ma se ti fa piacere posso fare uno strappo alla regola. Vuoi vederlo? –  
  
Mi aprii in un sorriso, il primo dopo tutta quella paura.  
Dei, se volevo! In realtà, per tutto quel tempo in cui non avevo fatto altro che chiedermi come fosse stato possibile per me tutto questo, il mio unico pensiero positivo era stato Zack.  
Ero stata così felice di conoscerlo. E … lo sono ancora.  
Comunque, Tseng annuì poi sparì oltre la porta e pochi secondi dopo nella stanza si accese di nuovo il sorriso ingenuo di un SOLDIER 2nd class di nome Zack Fair.  
Lo guardai contenta, col cuore a mille, mentre si avvicina a me.  
Indossava la sua divisa, e facendo mente locale mi ricordai che doveva avere … diciassette anni, pressappoco.  
_"Che bel momento per arrivare"_, mi dissi, anche un poco sarcastica.  
Mi salutò con un cenno della mano e si avvicinò al letto  
  
-Heiya! – esordì, sedendosi accanto a me – Tseng mi ha detto che non hai voglia di mangiare. Ti capisco. Li pagheranno anche bene, ma è negato per la cucina, lui. – aggiunse scherzoso, facendo segno con la testa in direzione della porta  
  
Sorrisi di nuovo, scostandomi una ciocca di capelli da davanti gli occhi, mentre fissavo i suoi brillare come stelle su di me. Ora … ammetto di averlo guardato pensando: “_Chissà se hai la minima idea di che bel figone diventerai da grande?_”.  
Mi perdonerai per questo, vero amore? Si, sono certa che lo farai. Anche perché quello che successe dopo ti confermerà che, sin dai miei primi istanti qui, è sempre stato tuo ogni mio pensiero, e ogni battito del mio cuore  
  
-Hai … voglia di fare qualcosa in particolare? – mi chiese dunque, volenteroso  
  
E io, per la prima volta, parlai. E dissi la cosa più stupida ma in fondo naturale che mi fosse passata per la mente  
  
-Foto! – risposi annuendo  
  
Zack mi guardo stupito, inarcando un sopracciglio  
  
-Foto? – ripeté  
  
Annuii di nuovo. Erano migliaia in realtà, le cose che m’interessavano. Vedere Midgar, viverla come mai avrei potuto fare. Stare con lui.  
Ma avevo bisogno di una conferma, la più importante di tutte. Te …  
  
\- Va bene – annuì quindi lui, tornando a sorridere e grattandosi con una mano la nuca – Aspetta un attimo … - disse, quindi si alzò e lasciò la stanza  
  
Tornò dopo qualche minuto, con in mano un piccolo fascicolo giallino  
  
-Tseng e Angeal mi ammazzeranno se lo scoprono – ridacchiò, tornando a sedersi al mio fianco e abbandonando il plico sul letto in mezzo a noi - Ma credo tu intendessi queste, giusto? – chiese, aprendolo e mostrandomene il contenuto  
  
Non guardai le schede. Seguitai a fissarlo assente, quasi catapultata in un’improvvisa, folle idea: Era davvero un adorabile cucciolo. Ed io ero … come lui.  
Nel senso che, giocando, avevo potuto riconoscermi in quel ragazzo di campagna così scanzonato e sincero.  
Il mondo che gli ruotava intorno era così immenso per lui! E, pensai, se avevo con me la console, potevo dimostrargli cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Potevo… potevo salvarlo!  
Lo so, era una pazzia pensare di salvare il personaggio di un videogame, ma … per me, in quel momento, fu come l’unico motivo plausibile per cui mi ero svegliata in quel mondo.  
Ancora non riuscivo a capire, così come forse non riesco a farlo neppure ora che so che … devo solo ritrovarti.  
Ma fu la prima speranza a cui mi aggrappai per non precipitare  
  
-Mi stai ascoltando? –  
  
La voce gentile di Zack mi riscosse. Lo guardai, e annuì con un mezzo sorriso. Quel pensiero mi aveva scosso, e lui doveva averlo notato  
  
-Tutto okkey? – mi chiese, inclinando di lato la testa e sfiorandomi appena un braccio con la destra guantata di nero  
  
Lo guardai, emozionata. Non era attrazione, neanche quella flebile vibrazione che mi facesti provare tu, tempo dopo.  
Fu … emozione. Perché Zack era vero, di fronte ai miei occhi, e mi stava sostenendo con le sue mani forti. Sentii leggero il suo calore sul mio braccio, il suo tocco appena percepito sopra la stoffa leggera del mio pigiama.  
Sorrisi, sciogliendomi  
  
-Okkey- bofonchiai quindi, in risposta, annuendo per essere più convincente  
  
Lui sorrise a sua volta, e mi consegnò la prima pagina del fascicolo, staccandola dalla graffetta che la teneva ancorata alle altre.  
Sul foglio che mi aveva porto c’era una foto, quella del piccolo Rufus ShinRa assieme a sua madre e a suo padre  
  
-Questo … - mi spiegò indicando l’uomo che stringeva le spalle di Rufus – è il presidente della Shinra Company, la società per cui lavoriamo io, Tseng, e tutti quelli che hai conosciuto. Quel bambino invece credo sia suo figlio … dovrebbe chiamarsi Rufus, o qualcosa del genere. Non ne sono sicuro, però. E, per logica, quella è sua madre. –  
  
Annuì, sforzandomi di non sorridere di nuovo alla sua ingenuità.  
Nel frattempo lui abbandonò la pagina al mio fianco e prese in mano la seconda. Quando vidi l’immagine che vi era stampata tratteni appena il fiato, inquieta, ma la presi ugualmente tra le mani.  
  
-Questo invece … - mi disse con orgoglio – è il grande Sephiroth, l’eroe di SOLDIER. Io voglio diventare come lui, e lo sarò un giorno. – mi confidò, con gli occhi che gli brillavano  
  
Guardai la foto, poi lui. “_Si, lo sarai Zack!_” pensai “_Ma per me lo sei già adesso_”.  
Prese la terza scheda  
  
-Questo è Angeal, il mio mentore. - mi disse, porgendomela – Fidati, mai farlo arrabbiar.! – scherzò, mentre la prendevo tra le mani e lo guardavo con un risolino – Però è un bravo maestro, sai? – aggiunse poi, fiero e malinconico  
  
Mi venne in mente lo sguardo che avevo ricevuto poco tempo prima. E mi venne in mente Mary, la mia migliore amica che se n’era andata per sempre. Quante volte avevo pianto nel rivedere la scena della morte di Angeal.  
E in quel momento mi venne quasi la voglia di rivelare a Zack ciò che sapevo. Ma mi trattenni. Dentro me, qualcosa mi disse che non era né il tempo, né la scelta più giusta.  
Infine, quando Zack voltò la pagina per la quarta, il mio cuore perse un colpo, e mi portai una mano davanti alla bocca, incapace di respirare  
  
-E questo è … -  
-Genesis! – mormorai  
  
Si, amore mio. Eri tu.  
E per un istante durato secoli, la mia mente non fece che guardare quella foto, e le mie labbra ripetere senza voce il tuo nome, mentre la mano le copriva. "_Genesis _…"  
Lo sai, che non mi stancherei mai di chiamarti. Come allora.  
Zack mi guardò sorpreso, mentre io provai a sfiorare con la mano libera la tua immagine, ma non osai toccarla.  
Era la conferma che cercavo. Se era vero che mi ero svegliata in quel mondo, allora era anche vero che … avrei potuto incontrarti.  
Tu, quel SOLDIER che la mia mente aveva sognato chissà quante volte in chissà quanti contesti. Ti avevo visto in divisa, in abiti comuni, e anche senza. Ma sempre da dietro un maledetto schermo di un computer. Ti desideravo con tutta me stessa, ora. Dal vivo. E lo faccio ancora.  
Perchè il sogno di Zack era SOLDIER, e il mio sei tu.  
Mi tremarono le mani per l’emozione. Intanto, Zack continuava a guardarmi, confuso e sbigottito  
  
-Chi sei …? – mi chiese quindi infine, senza riuscire a trattenersi  
  
E io, guardandolo, risposi avventatamente con la menzogna più spudorata e salvifica che avesse mai potuto balenarmi in testa  
  
-Rhapsodos … - sperando di avvicinarti a me – Valery Rhapsodos. –  
  
Ma subito dopo caddi in preda alla paura più folle, chiedendosi senza riuscire a crederci: “_Perché l’ho fatto?_”


	4. Primi segni di degrado

/// Flashback///

\- Rhapsodos? – chiese Angeal, stupito

Si trovavano al 46esimo piano del Quartier Generale della ShinRa, intorno a loro si muoveva frenetica la vita del reparto SOLDIER, ma loro sembravano coinvolti in una conversazione abbastanza seria da spingerli a non curarsene neppure.  
Angeal soprattutto, continuava a guardare il suo allievo con aria cupa e accigliata più del solito

-Giuro Angeal! – esclamò Zack, sporgendosi in avanti con le mani, quasi a supplicarlo di credere alla sua sincerità – Mi ha detto di chiamarsi Valery Rhapsodos!  
Ma … perché ti preoccupi così tanto? – chiese infine ingenuo, dopo una breve pausa

Più che naturale, dato che ancora gli era segreto il legame del suo mentore col Soldier dal soprabito rosso, anche se immaginava che tra i 1st class ci fosse un certo grado di amicizia.  
Angeal rimase in un silenzio pensieroso per qualche attimo, poi si riscosse scuotendo la testa e le spalle

-Sta mentendo. – concluse con estrema sicurezza, voltandogli le spalle e iniziando a camminare verso l’ascensore   
-E tu come fai a saperlo? – ribatté allora il più piccolo, seguendolo – A me è sembrata piuttosto sincera. – caparbio  
-Lo so. – lo interruppe allora Hewley, irritato

Poi però, forse accortosi del suo tono troppo esagitato, sospirò e si sforzò di sorridere, rivolgendogli un pò più di attenzione

– Può anche darsi che abbia conosciuto Genesis, ma l’ho vista piuttosto scossa … – aggiunse – può essere abbia subìto uno shock, per questo ti ha risposto così. –  
-Si, ma … -  
-Zack … -

All'improvviso ammutolito da quel tono, il giovane 2nd class guardò negli occhi il suo mentore, che si era fatto improvvisamente serio.  
Quello sguardo preoccupato e severo avrebbe anche potuto essere abbastanza, ma per rafforzare la sua decisione gli posò una mano sulla spalle e disse

-Lascia che se ne occupino i turks. –

Zack però, nonostante la premura di Angeal, non voleva ancora arrendersi

-Ma lei parla solo con me! - piagnucolò, caparbiamente

Allora con un sospiro Angeal tolse la sua mano dalla spalle dell’allievo e ricominciando a camminare gli ordinò, senza ammissione di repliche

\- Stanne fuori! È per il tuo bene. –

/// Fine ///

***

" -Cerco di aiutarti! Perché non vuoi parlare con me? – mi chiese Tseng, in maniera quasi esasperata

Lo fissai, ammutolita.  
Aiutarmi? E come? Spifferando tutto al Presidente, che a sua volta avrebbe scomodato il reparto scientifico, che mi avrebbe affidato alla “cure” dei Turks in maniera più formale di questa?  
Certo, come no.  
Ammesso che non stesse già accadendo …  
Aveva già fatto abbastanza portandomi tra le mura della Shinra con la scusa di farmi medicare qualche piccola ferita che mi ero fatta cadendo.  
Se avessi parlato con lui rivelandogli ciò che i suoi superiori volevano sapere, ben presto sarei di sicuro diventata come … Vincent Valentine.  
E tutto volevo, tranne questo.  
Avevo avuto il coraggio di parlare a Zack, anche se solo tramite una mezza verità, perché sapevo che di lui avrei potuto fidarmi.  
Certo, sapevo anche che ne avrebbe parlato con Angeal, ma questo era ciò che volevo … perché di sicuro lui te ne avrebbe parlato, e magari tu avresti voluto … incontrarmi.  
Era quello che speravo, fin dal principio.  
Avevo paura, la sola idea di vederti mi faceva sentire così spaventata da indurmi a svenire maledicendo la mia stupidità. Non volevo vederti, perchè temevo ... una tua reazione contraria.  
Ma questo era ciò che riguardava il mio io vigile. Il mio inconscio invece, la parte più profonda del mio essere, aveva sempre voluto incrociare quei magnifici occhi color mako, così belli, capaci quasi di parlare da soli.  
Dio, mi faceva impazzire il solo sapere di essere così vicino a te! Così come mi fa impazzire ora, il ricordo di quei giorni … e il sapere di non averti più accanto, anche se solo temporaneamente.  
La porta della stanza si aprì, io seduta sul comodo materasso del letto mi voltai di scatto, quasi presa alla sprovvista, e vidi entrare Cissnei, la giovane turk dai capelli rossi cresciuta tra le mura della Shinra

-Allora? – chiese, guardando prima me poi Tseng, e incrociando le braccia sul petto

Il wutaiano s’appoggiò alla scrivania affollata di carte, accostata alla parete a destra della porta, e scosse la testa sospirando esausto.  
Per poco non scoppiai a ridere, non so perché.

-Niente … - disse  
-Con Zack ha parlato, però. – commentò allora la ragazza

Il sorriso scomparve immediatamente dalle mie labbra per lasciare posto ad un’espressione quasi terrorizzata, e il cuore s'arrestò nella gola mentre i due mi rivolsero rapidi sguardi indagatori e attenti.  
“E se …” pensai, stringendo i pugni delle mani sul materasso e sforzandomi d’ignorarli.  
“No, Zack non lo farebbe mai” presi a ripetermi subito dopo, finendo per convincermene quando udii la risposta stizzita di Tseng

-Si, ma non ha voluto dirmi nulla. A te? – chiese quindi, senza contarci troppo  
Cissnei scosse la testa

-Ha cambiato argomento appena gliel’ho chiesto… -

Sospirai, improvvisamente rilassata e sollevata, e tornai a sorridere, guardando i miei piedi nudi penzoloni a pochi centimetri dal pavimento in legno.  
Tseng rimase per qualche altro secondo in un pensieroso silenzio, poi mi si avvicinò e s’inginocchio di fronte a me, prendendomi le mani e guardandomi come fossi una bambina spaurita.  
Non so … forse lo ero.

-Perché non vuoi parlare? – domandò, teneramente –Cosa ti fa paura? –

Lo guardai dritto negli occhi per qualche istante, spostai poi la mia attenzione su Cissnei che mi fissava innervosita, le braccia ancora incrociate sul petto e una posizione rigida, battendo la punta del piede destro nervosamente sul vecchio pavimento in parquet.  
Infine mi alzai, e aperta la finestra mi affacciai guardando in direzione della cupola del grande edificio Shinra, verso quelli che sapevo essere i laboratori Shinra.  
Come avevo sperato, Tseng capì quasi subito, avvicinandosi a me e guardando nella stessa direzione

-Oh!- mormorò soltanto, portandosi una mano sotto il mento e abbassando lo sguardo  
-Sei una cavia?- chiese invece Cissnei, facendosi anch’ella avanti

La guardai con un mezzo sorriso quasi impietosito dalla sua ingenuità, e scossi la testa.

-Credo che … non si senta al sicuro con noi Turks.- disse invece Tseng, dopo avermi osservata

Mi guardarono entrambi, ma io non risposi neanche con uno sguardo. Sorridendo chissà perché mi sdraiai sul letto e chiusi gli occhi.  
Solo quando udii la porta chiudersi, e le voci appena percepite dei due infittirsi in una conversazione fuori dalla stanza, il sorriso si spense e lasciai sfuggire una lacrima da sotto le mie palpebre chiuse.  
Non sapevo per quale motivo, ma avevo bisogno di piangere.

***

/// Flashback///

\- Loveless, Atto III -

<< My friends, your desire is the bringer of life,  
the gift of the goddess … >>

<< Genesis! >>

Il SOLDIER dai capelli rossi faticò non poco a distrarsi dalla lettura del suo libro preferito, per rivolgere l’attenzione ad Angeal che era appena apparso sulla soglia della sua camera da letto.  
Sollevò gli occhi verso di lui senza muovere la testa, e sorrise appena, come faceva di solito non appena i suoi occhi verde oceano incrociavano quelli neri dell’amico, anche se ultimamente non riusciva più a farlo come prima.  
Tutti davano la colpa all’ombra dell’invidia per Sephiroth, che comunque non era mai andata oltre alla semplice agonistica rivalità, ma la verità era ben diversa ora, da qualche mese a questa parte.  
Da quando nella sua mente avevano iniziato ad insinuarsi, come famelici tarli, terribili sospetti che ormai non riusciva più a togliersi di dosso, per quanto ci provasse, alimentati da quei continui malesseri fisici che ultimamente lo coglievano sempre più spesso. Essere affetto da stanchezza cronica non era certo un vanto per un SOLDIER 1st class, per non parlare poi della recentissima scoperta di quella maestosa, inquietante ala nera che gli era spuntata sulla schiena durante una missione e che a fatica era riuscito a far scomparire.  
La goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, rendendolo ancora più inquieto e irritabile.  
Solo grazie a Loveless riusciva, seppure per qualche breve attimo, a dimenticare e a rilassarsi.

\- Angeal. - rispose, a mo’ di saluto, fingendosi distratto

Hewley gli si avvicinò con aria truce e preoccupata, parandoglisi davanti. Svogliatamente, Rhapsodos sospirò e chiuso il libro si mise a sedere sul letto, stampando sulle sue labbra un ghigno sornione e spostandosi un po’ per lasciar posto all’amico, che si accomodò vicino a lui guardandolo negli occhi

-Come stai? – gli chiese

La sua premura era proverbiale quasi quanto il suo senso del dovere, ma in un momento simile – soprattutto perché ancora nessuno sapeva della sua ala nera -, quella domanda lo urtò, e non poco. Tuttavia, trattenendosi decise di non darlo a vedere, rispondendo con un altro ghigno che mal celava una smorfia

-Ero solo un po’ … stanco. Tutto qui – come se questo non fosse già abbastanza preoccupante dopo il misero allenamento condotto quella mattina

Erano settimane che non riusciva più a combattere senza avere il fiatone, per la miseria!

\- Sei venuto solo per questo? – concluse, fissandolo come se questa fosse stata una sua colpa

Angeal lo fissò indeciso per qualche attimo sul da farsi. Titubò, fissandolo per qualche altro istante prima di decidersi a porre la fatidica domanda

-Tu … - bofonchiò, poi sospirò un paio di volte ed infine tornando a guardarlo negli occhi terminò - Tu hai una sorella? –

A quelle parole, Genesis si esibì in un sincero sguardo sorpreso e stranito, senza sapere se riderne o esserne preoccupato.  
In una circostanza normale, sicuramente la scelta sarebbe ricaduta sulla prima opzione. Una grossa risata e magari anche qualche battuta sagace per tranquillizzare gli animi scuotendo la testa.  
Ora però … le circostanze erano lievemente cambiate, e dato che non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi si limitò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia e allargare il sorriso malcelando la smorfia che ci stava sotto  
-Angeal … - lo schernì - Mi meraviglio di te. Stiamo insieme da quando eravamo in fasce, dovresti saperlo ormai, da chi è composta la mia famiglia. -

Hewley scosse la testa e abbassò lo sguardo, affranto

-Lo so, ma ... – sospirò, lasciando la frase a metà come se continuarla fosse troppo pesante per entrambi

Genesis si fece serio, lo scrutò attentamente e mormorò, quasi preoccupato

\- Angeal … -

Quello alzò gli occhi nei suoi, e bastò uno sguardo per capire che non poteva più tirare oltre la corda. Annuì, pesantemente

-Ieri mattina … - iniziò, ancora in dubbio tra il farlo e non farlo ma rendendosi conto di non poter più tornare indietro – Zack e due turk hanno trovato una ragazza in stato confusionale, nel settore 8. – spiegò  
\- E quindi? – chiese il rosso, spazientito

Hewley lo guardò in viso per qualche secondo, poi finalmente diede la strana e sconvolgente notizia

-Non parlava, fino a che non ha visto una tua foto. Ha fatto il tuo nome, e dice di chiamarsi … Valery Rhapsodos. -


	5. Fratello e sorella

-Toc, toc! –

Stavo riposando, sdraiata sul letto nella stanza di Tseng, in casa sua – di cui conoscevo solo l’entrata e quell’ambiente da me abitato -, quando quel suono, pronunciato da una voce gioviale, vispa e dolce, colorò istantaneamente le mie labbra con un sorriso.  
Mi diedi ancora qualche secondo, poi riaprì piano gli occhi e vidi il volto bambino di Zack spuntare da dietro la porta con un sorriso, allegro e quasi tenero, mentre ciocche blu notte dei suoi capelli scivolavano appena dolci, carezzando quelle pupille azzurro cielo.

-Posso? – chiese gentile, piegando la testa proprio come un cucciolo curioso.

Sorrisi di nuovo. Non c’era da stupirsi che Angeal gli avesse affibbiato quel soprannome.  
Cielo, mi sentivo come un profeta che sapeva ogni cosa di quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco ma non poteva né dir nulla né fare qualcosa per impedire che accadesse.  
Il senso di colpa era grande al solo pensiero, e assieme ad esso saliva la voglia di tornare immediatamente a casa.  
Assorta in questi pensieri, non mi accorsi neanche che, nel frattempo, Zack era entrato e, chiusa la porta dietro di sé, si era seduto accanto a me, su un angolo libero del letto.  
Mi misi a sedere anche io vicino a lui, risollevandomi e poggiando la schiena sulla spalliera di metallo poggiata a ridosso del muro. Era un po’ scomoda, ma il sorriso di Zack e la sua compagnia rendevano tutto più accettabile.  
Comunque, i miei occhi dovevano aver mostrato la mia preoccupazione, perché dopo avermi scrutata un po’ preoccupato mi chiese

-Va tutto bene? –

Fui tentata di annuire, ma sapevo già che Zack non avrebbe creduto a quella menzogna, avendo già percepito il mio disagio. Perciò abbassai lo sguardo e sentii le lacrime salire ad annebbiare i miei occhi.  
Fu allora, che accadde qualcosa che mi stupì, anche se in fondo speravo succedesse.  
Zack mi sfiorò dolce il mento, invogliandomi piano ad alzare il viso verso di lui, e quando i nostri occhi s’incrociarono … non pensai più a nulla, perché con forza e dolcezza mi abbracciò forte, stringendomi contro il suo petto, mentre le mie braccia si allungavano ad avvolgere le sue spalle e le mie mani si aggrappavano agli spallacci della sua divisa.  
Il cuore mi batté forte e veloce in petto per l’emozione, e smisi di respirare per qualche secondo mentre il calore del suo corpo mi riscaldava, ed io cercavo di seguire il suo respiro, ascoltando attentamente il battito ritmico del suo cuore.  
Ancora qualche attimo, poi la sua stretta si rafforzò, come a proteggermi, il mio viso affondò nel suo petto e lui sussurrò, carezzandomi i capelli

-Senti … - disse, piano – Facciamo … come se fossi mia sorella. –

Non era una domanda, ma un proposito del suo cuore che così, all’improvviso, arrivò a sconvolgermi senza quasi darmi il tempo di capire se anche questo fosse un sogno nel sogno, o tenera realtà.  
Mi risollevai appena, senza smettere di stringermi a lui, e lo guardai negli occhi a bocca aperta, stupita.  
Lui arrossì, sorridendo imbarazzato

-Si, insomma …- balbettò, guardandosi intorno ma continuando a tenermi stretta – Fratello e sorella ti va bene? - ribadì, tornando a guardarmi negli occhi ma con ancora quel rossore ad imporporargli le guance – Io proteggerò te, e tu … tu parlerai con me? – concluse, sbarazzandosi del pudore e sorridendomi deciso

Sorrisi, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Lo volevo. Si, lo volevo tanto. Ma … sarebbero accadute tante cose, da adesso in poi nella sua vita. Prima fra tutte … Aerith.  
Tra qualche anno, si sarebbero conosciuti, e inevitabilmente questo me lo avrebbe portato via. Non potevo impedirlo, non era giusto per lui.  
Così come non potevo impedire che il dolore cambiasse il suo cuore al posto della gioia, o che … la sua storia si concludesse in quel … quel modo che io …  
Non potevo, ma ….

-E’ così importante … parlare? – chiesi, dolcemente

Zack mi sorrise. Perché non potevo cambiare il destino?  
Esitò ancora qualche secondo, poi annuì

-Si. – disse – Voglio … starti vicino. –

“Oh, Zack. No, ti prego!” pensai, e le lacrime tornarono ad annebbiare i miei occhi.

-Zack …- mormorai, posando le mie mani sulle sue, sulla stoffa morbida delle lenzuola

Dovevo dirglielo. Ma quando lui mi guardo, quasi supplicante, non ne ebbi la forza. Non potevo … spegnere quel sorriso. Perciò, mi limitai a sorridere e annuire, di tutto cuore, mentre un nodo mi si stringeva in gola

-Solo fratello e sorella, però! - lo raccomandai

Dovevo ancora conoscerti.  
Lui sorrise felice, e coinvolgendomi in un altro abbraccio contento mi rispose, sincero

-Okkey, promesso! –

***  
///Flashback///

Gli occhi di Genesis si spalancarono così come la sua bocca

-Che???- chiese, sorpreso

Angeal continuò a guardarlo, serio in volto. Il rosso lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo incredulo, poi esplose in una risata

-Ho capito. – disse infine, scuotendo la testa e ributtandosi sdraiato sul suo letto – E’ un altro dei tuo scherzi stupidi. E dire che stavolta c’ero quasi cascato! – ridacchiò

Hewley scosse la testa, grave

-Stavolta no, Genesis … Non è uno scherzo. –

Il rosso tornò a fissarlo, spegnendo il ghigno sulle sue labbra ed incupendosi all’istante.  
Angeal attese ancora qualche istante, dandogli il tempo di rendersi conto della situazione, poi sospirò, tirò fuori dalla tasca del pantalone della sua divisa una foto e gliela porse.  
Genesis si mise nuovamente a sedere, scattando e prendendola tra le mani per osservarla.

\- La conosci, Genesis? - gli chiese il moro infine  
\- Certo che no, Angeal! – sbottò allora lui, nervoso – Ovviamente no! E poi … oh insomma, non sarò certo l’unico in tutta Gaia a chiamarsi Rhapsodos, no? – alzandosi di scatto e avvicinandosi alla finestra aperta che deva sul lato sud del settore 8, continuando a stringere la foto della ragazza

Era la pura e semplice verità, non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscerla.  
Hewley sospirò, quasi sollevato da quell’affermazione

-Speravo che mi rispondessi così. – commentò, con un sorriso appena percepito che spense però quasi subito, assumendo un’espressione più preoccupata quando si accorse di non essere più ascoltato.

Genesis scrutava estraniato il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra, con sguardo assorto e la foto stretta tra le mani, mentre cercava di riportare alla mente tutti i suoi “errori”, e un po’ fu anche terrorizzato dall’idea che quella ragazza che si faceva chiamare col suo cognome fosse una di quelle che … beh, che aveva “conosciuto” prima della fama che gli permetteva di concedersi molti meno divertimenti, all’epoca in cui non era neanche un 2nd class.  
Non erano state tante, in realtà, e a dir la verità non si erano neanche spinti tanto oltre.  
Solo con qualcuna di esse aveva sperimentato il piacere fisico, appena un paio o forse qualcuna di più.  
Ghignò malandrino, ma proprio allora Angeal lo riscosse nuovamente da quei piacevoli pensieri chiamandolo per nome.  
Riassunse la sua espressione sicura di sé, e guardando intensamente gli occhi dell’amico espresse la sua decisione

-Voglio incontrarla. – disse – Ora! -

(Continua …)


	6. Grandi amicizie

(…)

Angeal alzò di scatto il volto verso l’amico

\- No! - esclamò apprensivo, gli occhi sgranati e pieni di preoccupazione

Genesis alzò lo sguardo e corrucciandosi si voltò verso di lui, scrutandolo.  
Ma che aveva quell’oggi? Era strano, molto strano, quel suo comportamento più nervoso del solito, per uno come lui che si sforzava di non perdere la calma nemmeno in situazioni di estremo pericolo.  
Hewley sospirò, forse accortosi del tono troppo veemente che aveva usato. Si sforzò di sciogliersi un po’, quindi moderando la voce disse, quasi supplicandolo

\- Non fare niente di stupido, Genesis. Per favore, lascia che se ne occupino i Turks. Lasciala a loro. -

Il rosso strinse i pugni. Angeal, era proprio impazzito allora! Forse dipendeva da una qualche forma d’intossicazione da Mako, o era colpa di tutto il macrobiotico di cui si nutriva.  
Come poteva anche solo pensare di parlare così? Là fuori c’era una ragazza che diceva di conoscerlo, che ammutoliva di fronte a una sua foto come se avesse visto un fantasma tornare dall’oltretomba, il che non sarebbe stato altro che solita routine per lui abituato a tutte ragazzette urlanti che popolavano il suo fan club, se non fosse che quella in particolare aveva subito un qualche tipo di shock e l’unica cosa che era riuscita ricordare era di chiamarsi Rhapsodos, proprio come lui!  
E per Angeal pur sapendo questo avrebbe dovuto lasciar fare ai Turks??

\- Ti fidi troppo della Shinra, Angeal. - lo apostrofò, lanciandogli uno sguardo scettico e anche infastidito  
\- Forse … - rispose quello - Ma sento che quella ragazza non porterà altro che guai. -

Genesis ghignò, gettandogli un’altra occhiata dubbiosa

\- Lo senti? - gli fece eco, inclinando appena il capo di lato

Il moro annuì, e nei suoi piccoli gesti il rosso poté leggere un velo di inquieta paura.  
Angeal non aveva mai sopportato i fenomeni che non sapeva spiegarsi, lo rendevano vulnerabile e non gli piaceva quella sensazione, anche se negli ultimi tempi la vita in SOLDIER gli aveva insegnato a farsene una ragione riuscendo almeno in piccolissima parte a mitigare questo suo lato caratteriale, che però adesso era misteriosamente ritornato a galla con l’apparizione di quella strana ragazza

\- Si, lo sento. - confermò - E mi sento anche in dovere di ricordarti che non dovresti parlare così. Sei un SOLDIER anche tu, ricordi? - lo rimproverò - La Shinra ti paga e ti concede vitto e alloggio. -

Il rosso sorrise di nuovo, poi con calma tornò a sdraiarsi e riprese Loveless in mano, immergendosi di nuovo nella lettura e lasciando Angeal lì a guardarlo severo

-Me ne ricorderò. - disse soltanto, svogliatamente - Tu però ricordati di chiudere la porta. E salutami il tuo cucciolo non appena lo rivedi. - sorridendo beffardo

Angeal incrociò le braccia e scuotendo la testa sbruffò, scuotendo la testa esasperato. Poi, mentre Genesis lo osservava di nascosto con un sorriso, uscì nervosamente dalla stanza senza neanche salutarlo. Tanto non gli avrebbe risposto comunque.

/// Fine Flashback ///

***

\- Ti piace la casa di Tseng? - mi chiese Zack mentre pagava il gelato, scorgendo con la coda dell’occhio il turk a qualche metro di distanza da noi, mentre ci osservava da lontano.

Eravamo usciti da circa una decina di minuti, e dopo un primo “giro turistico” 8 si era offerto per pagarmi uno spuntino prima di pranzo.  
Era stato proprio Zack a convincere me e soprattutto Tseng affinché uscissi a fare un giro. In realtà lo aveva stonato di chiacchiere fino a che non era crollato per sfinimento, ed era stato abile e caparbio, perché all’inizio Tseng era stato irremovibile.

-Non si può Zack, lo sai benissimo. – aveva detto, col suo solito tono severo, incrociando le braccia sul petto e scuotendo la testa  
\- Oh, andiamo! – aveva protestato l’altro, esibendosi in gesti di esasperazione – Non parla, non mangia, non beve e non esce! Ma che vi prende a tutti quanti?! Ha bisogno di aiuto, non di un carceriere! Sveglia belli!! – aveva concluso infine con foga, agitando le mani di fronte al suo naso e fissandolo come si fissa un bambino stordito appena alzato dal letto

Io, seduta sul letto, me ne stavo ad osservare la conversazione da lontano con un sorriso sulle labbra e tanta speranza e tenerezza in petto. Ascoltando questa ultima frase però non potei fare a meno di ridacchiare, divertita, perché nel pronunciarla Zack aveva sventolato indice e medio uniti a pochi centimetri dal naso di Tseng, che lo aveva fissato con un’espressione che definire da ebete sarebbe troppo poco. Era così ridicolo, ahah!  
Una scenetta a dir poco esilarante che mi aveva spinto a dimenticare per qualche minuto gli oneri gravosi della situazione in cui ero venuta a trovarmi.  
Zack e Tseng si erano fermati, e guardando nella mia direzione mi avevano lanciato un’occhiata stranita. Poi, Fair aveva esordito, indicandomi con le braccia al turk

-Ecco, hai visto? Scommetto che con te si annoia a morte! –

E così Tseng, infastidito dalla supposizione del SOLDIER, aveva accondisceso brontolando

-Sto giocandomi il posto, ne sono sicuro …-  
-Piantala! – aveva sorriso Zack, avvicinandosi a me vittorioso – Mal che vada ti raccomando per SOLDIER, eheh. –

E giù un altro scroscio di risa da parte mia.  
A dire la verità, era vero. Non mi ero mai sentita così bene come con Zack, anche se sapevo che non sarebbe durata a lungo quella pace, o almeno lo presupponevo. Avevo voglia di ridere, e di non pensare ad altro se non a stare insieme a lui.

-Allora? – mi chiese ancora lui, visto che rimanevo muta

Mi riscossi, lo guardai. Aspettava una risposta. Sorrisi ed annuì, ma prima di rispondere mi diedi da fare col gelato perché stava cominciando a sciogliersi e presto se non mi fossi sbrigata avrebbe finito per colarmi sul braccio.  
Era buono, ma non so a che gusto fosse perché era stato Zack a sceglierlo per me, sostenendo che fosse il più buono che avesse mai mangiato, e poi perché aveva un nome così strano che faccio fatica a ricordarlo. Credo comunque dovesse esserci della ciliegia dentro, o qualcosa di simile.  
Lui attese per tutto il tempo mangiando il suo, infine tornò a guardarmi ansioso di ascoltare la risposta

-Più o meno … - dissi infine, e vidi i suoi occhi illuminarsi e le sue labbra allargarsi in una smorfia convinta e malandrina  
\- Lo sapevo, ti fa schifo. – rispose, annuendo con sufficienza

Risi divertita, picchiandogli piano un braccio e stando attenta a non rovesciarci il gelato addosso

-Ma no! – ribadii, scuotendo il capo – dico sul serio. – ripetei, senza riuscire a spezzare il buon umore che mi aveva colta

In fondo non lo volevo neanche. Perché avrei dovuto?

-Si, certo. – annuì lui ridacchiando – Soprattutto la cucina. – continuò

Scoppiai di nuovo a ridere, trattenendomi a stento e annuendo con le lacrime agli occhi, seguita da lui che mi guardava soddisfatto. È sempre stato così … gli piace far ridere le persone, soprattutto se sono in difficoltà

-Si, soprattutto quella. – assentii, le guance imporporate di un lieve rossore

Lo vidi scrutarmi per qualche istante, intenerito e incantato mentre tornavamo alla normalità. Un sguardo quasi rapito, che … avrebbe dovuto farmi capire molte cose.  
Ma allora ero ingenua, appena caduta del cielo e … ero un disastro con gli uomini, anche nel mio mondo di provenienza.  
Camminammo per un po’ sorridendo e guardando le vetrine intorno a noi, poi quando finalmente ebbi mangiato anche l’ultimo pezzo di cono lui mi porse un fazzoletto pulito e mi chiese

-Allora, com’era il gelato? –

Ci pensai su ancora qualche secondo, concentrandomi sugli ultimi rimasugli di gusto che mi erano rimasti in bocca e cercando di capire gli ingredienti che componevano quella crema color nocciola dalle rosse sfumature. Non ci riuscii, perciò risposi basandomi sulle sensazioni che avevo provato mangiando

\- Buono … - sorridendo appena e annuendo

Zack mi rivolse un’occhiata di sufficienza, alzando le sopracciglia. Risi

-Okkey, buonissimo! – ammisi quindi

Zack esultò

-Aaaah, ecco! – rispose, con un sorriso compiaciuto

Tuttavia la mia curiosità non era ancora soddisfatti

-Ma cosa c’è dentro? - chiesi, facendomi seria

Lui scosse le spalle, storcendo un po’ le labbra in un’espressione dubbiosa che mi fece una tenerezza infinita, perché rivelava tutto il suo essere ancora bambino.  
In un attimo di amara nostalgia pensai che tutto quel suo essere … l’avrebbe mantenuto fino alla fine, il come soltanto lui lo conosceva. Perché era la sua essenza, l’io da cui non si separava mai.  
L’essere bambino fino in fondo, fino alla fine. Non dimenticando mai la propria infanzia, il momento in cui ogni cosa poteva essere possibile. A volte, per quanto mi riguarda, pensavo di avere già perso, questo mio lato pieno di innocenza e fantasia. Ma … in fondo … non sarei qui a raccontartelo, se lo avessi fatto, no?  
E, mentre il tempo scorreva, stando con lui imparai a capirlo, che non era ancora finita per me, che in fondo anche io ero come lui. Per metà bambina, per metà …viva.  
Dentro di me, nella mia mia mente giovane e giocosa, non c’era sogno che non potesse realizzarsi, né verità che non potesse essere compresa. Tutto era chiaro, limpido come un’alba in un mattino di primavera.  
Anche … la nostra natura, amore mio. Si, la nostra. Perché dal momento in cui ci amiamo, non siamo altro che una cosa sola. Perciò … non puoi accusarmi di essere un mostro, perché sai bene che non è così. E tu sai, lo sai benissimo, che non lo sei. Non lo siamo.  
Comunque, quella giornata insieme al mio “fratellino” era troppo bella per essere rovinata da pensieri funesti sul domani

\- Cioccolata credo. - rispose Zack, alla mia domanda – E qualche cosa che assomiglia ai frutti di bosco. –  
-Io ho sentito la ciliegia! –aggiunsi, alzando l’indice della destra come se avessi avuto un’illuminazione  
\- Mh, si. – ribatté lui annuendo – forse c’è anche quella. –

Così discorrendo, ci avviammo a piedi verso il piccolo parco quasi al centro del settore 4. Avremmo potuto andare in treno, ma Tseng voleva tenerci d’occhio ed era l’unica condizione da lui imposta per permetterci di uscire.  
Non che sia io che Zack non avessimo voglia d’infrangerla …  
L’edificio era un’enorme cupola di vetro in cui crescevano rigogliosi alberi, piante da fiori e qualche piccolo prato qua a là, giusto per non sembrare un rozzo accavallamento di piante in vaso. In realtà non sapevo neppure che a Midgar esistesse una cosa del genere, per me l’unico parco esistente era quello giochi, nei bassifondi.

-Sono i ricercatori della Shinra a prendersi cura di questa vegetazione. – mi spiegò invece Zack – O almeno credo sia così, se ti guardi bene in giro ne vedrai apparire qualcuno da dietro un cespuglio. – ridacchiò, raddrizzando la schiena e unendo le mani dietro la nuca per poi allargare le braccia – Però – aggiunse quindi tornando serio – ci lavorano anche molti cittadini come curatori dell’ordine, spazzini, potatori, eccetera … -

Lo ascoltai mentre affascinata mi guardavo intorno, abbagliata da tutto quel verde così … strano da trovare in una città come quella, più simile a un gigantesco mostro d’acciaio che si nutre di tutta la vita che viaggia sotto di lui.  
Guardai verso il soffitto in vetro, dal quale la luce del sole filtrava a rischiarare e riscaldare l’ambiente, accarezzando appena con il loro oro le chiome verdi degli alberi.  
Io e Zack percorremmo ancora qualche metro sul viale lastricato, poi ci sedemmo ad un panchina sul lato destro della strada, rilassandoci un po’

-Zack … - lo interruppi all’improvviso

Lui mi fissò in profondità negli occhi, e sorrise in un modo … strano, e bellissimo, allo stesso tempo

-Che c’è? – chiese, fingendo di non immaginare nulla

Lo sapeva benissimo invece, quello che stavo per dirgli. Lo immaginava solo leggendomi negli occhi.

Sospirai, e scossi la testa. No, lui doveva stare con Aerith, era così che doveva andare la storia, lei sarebbe arrivata e com’era giusto me lo avrebbe portato via.  
Tuttavia … non era giusto neppure mentirgli, e farlo stare male per questo. Così bofonchiai, abbassando gli occhi

-Io … credo che … Si insomma, almeno tu DEVI saperlo. – sedendomi in modo da dirigere tutto il mio corpo verso di lui

Avevo il cuore a mille per la paura. Zack era dolce e comprensivo, certo. Ma avrebbe creduto a una simile assurda storia? Ancora non riuscivo a farlo neanche io!  
Aprii comunque la bocca per parlare, ma inaspettatamente lui posò dolce e rapido un dito sulle mie labbra, imponendomi con un sorriso il silenzio

-Non qui sorellina … - mormorò, avvicinandosi un po’ e scoccandomi un occhiolino – Non adesso. – indicando appena con un movimento del capo dietro di noi.

I turks.  
E io, sebbene mi sentissi morire dentro, annuii senza ribattere nulla. Dirgli la verità era uno sbaglio, e io …. non sapevo che fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Allora, salve a tutti. Due paroline soltanto sull'ultima parte di questo capitolo, che potrebbe sembrare un pò ... azzardata. Parlo della descrizione  
della serra, il luogo in cui Zack e Valery si ritrovano a passeggiare nell'ultima parte del racconto. Ebbene, quando ho iniziato a scrivere per la prima volta questa storia ahimè ero ancora molto inesperta sul mondo di FF7, su Midgar e sui suoi scenari, e non sapevo molto bene se una cosa del genere potesse realmente esistere in una città del genere.  
Tuttavia, questa scena mi è venuta in mente così e ho deciso di scriverla.  
Quando poi sono andata a revisionare, ho deciso di lasciarla invariata, perchè mi piaceva, e anche perchè volevo che rimanesse qualcosa della 12enne pazza innamorata di un personaggio immaginario. Mi sono perciò soltanto limitata ad editarla un pò e ad aggiungere qualche riga, ma nulla di più.  
So che avrei potuto cambiare scenario, sceglierne uno che esiste realmente a Midgar per rendere più accurata la storia, ma ... come ho già detto, volevo rispettare quel poco di sana ingenuità che la me stessa 12enne aveva messo nello scrivere il pezzo. La sua fantasia, il suo estro.  
In pratica, la fan di Genesis (e Zack) che ero all'epoca.  
Bene, ho finito. Grazie per essere giunti fin qui, e a presto con un nuovo capitolo (dato che ce l'ho già pronto, lo posterò soltanto quando anche questo sarà recensito.)  
Bye :*


End file.
